Communication networks typically include nodes, such as routers, firewalls, switches, or gateways, which transfer or switch data, such as packets, from one or more sources to one or more destinations. The nodes may operate on the data as the data traverses the network, such as by forwarding or filtering the data.
Network management systems manage the networks by monitoring and/or controlling the nodes to control traffic flow, address conditions on the nodes or within the network, provide software updates, etc. Another way that the network management systems monitor and/or control nodes is by tracking configuration statements being transmitted between the nodes to update forwarding and/or control plane protocols, network policies (e.g., quality of service (QoS) policies, security policies, etc.), and/or other protocols or policies. Sometimes, conflicting configuration statements are transmitted between nodes, which can cause conditions to occur within the network. Unfortunately, it is not always possible to identify which configuration statements caused the condition, to identify nodes that are affected by the configuration statements, and/or to troubleshoot the conditions using the configuration statements.